


Prompt #011 Darkness

by kurgaya



Series: Divine Footsteps [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on forever, if you truly wish it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #011 Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зарисовка #011 Темнота](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889530) by [a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m/pseuds/a_m)



> Another short one.

**With You**.

"Do you think there's anything out there, Toshiro?"

It was a humid summer night, and the two Kurosakis were in their garden. Ichigo was lying with his arms behind his back, his husband's head resting on his chest, and above them the stars peeked out from behind the clouds occasionally, before rolling over and huddling back down to sleep.

"Hmm?" Toshiro replied sleepily, shifting just enough to let the other know he was listening. Ichigo smiled and brought one of his hands around to play with Toshiro's soft, white hair, gazing longingly at him before looking back up at the sky. "Out there," he explained. "Beyond this, beyond everything."

They were old. Soul Society had changed much in their lifetime, and Toshiro held a steady rule over the people. War was a thing of the past, reserved only for nightmares, and souls thrived under the care and the safety that had brought about in the recent years; having a leader who knew the hardships of Rukongai had benefited the people well.

But here, in their private garden, Toshiro didn't have to be a head-strong leader, and Ichigo didn't have to be one of the most powerful taicho that had ever lived. No, here they could be themselves, and everything that made them who they were.

Hardship. Love. Time.

"We're getting old," continued Ichigo, his voice soft and undisturbing of the peace around them. "And I'm getting _tired_."

Humming in agreement, Toshiro closed his eyes.  



End file.
